Naruto Shingetsu: The Dust That Pulverizes All
Umarekawari had been training for hours now. A lot had been on his mind lately, and he thought best when beating something into a pulp. My Ninjustu is great. He thought as he punched the log in front of him. But my raw strength and speed is rather limited. If I'm ever going to impress Kameko-san I've gotta beat Kumoi. His rather slim and attractive frame was revealed due to him abandoning his shirt hours ago because of the extreme heat of a summer day. The feared Mistress of the Gold Dust Blade was in reality, a young woman brimming with youth. As of now, she was coincidentally in the same forest that Umarekawari was in. She was currently meditating, synchronizing with nature. In a sudden burst, red light shot upwards into the sky as she performed the Sage Art: Sacred Phoenix Possession. The light was too obvious for people to miss and her teammates noticed it. "She's seriously at it again?" Nasuka Uchiha, known as Konoha's Searing Silver Mirage, sighed. "That's the third day in a row..." Another girl rapped on her shoulder. "It's fine, it's fine, Na-chii! She's trying her hardest to compensate for her genetic flaw of low chakra." The girl that had just spoken is Konoha's Six-Tailed Beast called that due to her being the jinchūriki of . The two girls went back to their previous activity, playing shōgi with each other. The boy sighed to himself. "Now... For the legs." He reached over to where a stump from a previously chopped tree still remained. Throwing aside the shirt that rested on top of his black duffel bag, he reached around inside of it until he located what he was looking for. "Got it." He smiled as he looked at the weights. He bent down on one knee and wrapped them around his calves. "Alrighty!" He grinned as he moved his right leg, then his left. "This will be a huge help." He continued testing the weight of the... Weights, and began kicking the tree he had been punching minutes ago. The slow, concise blows sent a loud boom throughout the woods. However, the boy was interrupted by the burning red light overhead. "What the heck?" He said to himself. He threw his duffel bag and still discarded shirt over his shoulder and started off towards the location of the phenomenon. Yo, Yuzu-chii. It's been a while. A voice resounded inside of Yuzuha's head. It has ''not been a while, Yuzu,'' she argued. Anyway, I'm cutting straight to the point, the phoenix replied. I'm sensing a dangerous chakra coming your way. I sense it, too, Yuzuha nodded. Don't forget, I'm also in Sage Mode. Umarekawari whistled as he neared the girl. He casually strolled over to their location. As he neared them, his telltale whistling alerted her to his location. Yuzuha's ears perked at the sharp tones flowing through the air but she didn't care. She returned to her meditative position, again absorbing Nature Energy to enhance her transformation. Her chakra wings opened, rather large in size. Her clothes were also pure red, just like any other female user of the Sacred Phoenix Possession. The boy saw this glow, which fueled his curiosity. He ventured closer and witnessed the girl's transformation. He felt the intimidating chakra emanating from her body. What is that? He thought to himself as he stood still, carrying his bag and shirt. His Sharingan manifested itself in both eyes as he looked at her chakra. The same stuff I saw in that Nasuka girl... He continued his train of thought, still remaining silent. Yuzuha paid no attention to the boy that had approached her. She continued to gather Nature Energy. "Uh, hey," Umarekawari said in his always casual manner of speaking. "Senjutsu training huh?" His eyes watched as the attractive girl absorbed energy from her surroundings. "Looking good." He said with his kind smile. She kept her eyes closed and replied, "Smart. You picked up the fact that I'm using senjutsu. Mind explaining how?" The boy shuffled his legs, fascinated still by the weights. "I just guessed, based on the way you were positioned and how you don't seem to be focusing chakra, I figured you were using some alternate form of energy." "You have excellent intuition," Yuzuha congratulated. "Yes, I'm infusing Nature Energy into myself. I'm a master in Phoenix Senjutsu." Umarekawari blushed slightly, "Aw, thanks." He said, not even slightly curious about this "Phoenix Senjutsu." "I don't think we have met." He set down his duffel bag and shirt, tossing them near a tree adjacent to the girl. "I'm Umarekawari, nice to meet you." He extended his hand forwards the girl. She's cute. He thought, his stupid grin was being worn proudly on his face. Still, with her eyes closed, she formed a chakra arm and shook his hand. "I'm Yuzuha Minagami. Nice to meet you, too." "Um..." He said, sitting down next to his stuff. "How long does that take?" He continued to watch her absorb the natural energy. "It actually doesn't take long," she explained. "I'm just training to further synchronize my chakra with that of my phoenix." He began picking at the weights on his legs. "So... You have a giant firebird?" His face lit up. "Can I see?" "You're technically looking at her," she replied. "This is a transformation that combines phoenix with mortal. Sage Art: Sacred Phoenix Possession is its name." "Well, that's neat." He said as he began flinging shuriken against a nearby tree in boredom. "You hungry?" He asked the girl, still throwing his shuriken at the particularly large tree's branches. She waved him off. "Nah, I already ate." "Ah, ok." He said as he got up. "I'm gonna grab my ramen from earlier." The boy made his way towards his bag. "Hmm, where is it? Ah! Under my shirt." He threw the still discarded piece of clothing to the side as he grabbed his ramen. Breaking his chopsticks, he plopped down where he had been before and ate noisily. Yuzuha's concentration was not broken. Her chakra cloak perfectly shut out any noise she thought was unnecessary. She kept her eyes closed and imagined a point somewhere between her hands and focused chakra. After the , Ayame Hyūga taught her the Rasengan. Yuzuha is trying to create the Phoenix Release: Spiralling Sphere. "Rasengan..." He muttered. "Now I wanna spar, you up for it?" His kind demeanor suddenly disappeared into a confident, and even seemingly evil grin. "Oh, this isn't the Rasengan, mate," Yuzuha waved nonchalantly. "I can use it but I'm just attempting to use a technique Nasuka created being the Phoenix Release: Rasengan. And, I was getting bored anyways. I guess I'll take you up on that offer of a spar. Just a warning: I won't be able to hold back." She was saying all of this while easing herself to her feet. She got into a fighting stance and her wingspan expanded to its full length. "I'm ready when you are." "Heh..." He chuckled as he undid the straps on his leg that fastened the weights in place. "I've been training with these for about three years now. I wonder how fast I am..." He dropped them to the ground, creating a decent sized crater. He activated his Sharingan and teleported behind her, appearing in midair to her left, in hopes of landing a kick. "Oh-ho, weighted training? And three years, you say?" Yuzuha smirked. "Diligence is good and all but I've been training longer. I've been mastering Phoenix senjutsu for seven years." Yuzuha dodged the lightning-fast kick very easily. She then made a move to slam her silver Rasengan into Umarekawari's side. Umarekawari chuckled at the straightforward attack. "Yeah, but I've had my Sharingan since I was four." He spun in midair, allowing her arm to pass by. Then, he caught himself on his hands and proceeded to spin in a series of kicks. Gracefully gliding across the ground with the palms of his hands, he showed great tenacity in Taijutsu. "Ah, I've been around a Sharingan user at the same age as you," Yuzuha said. "I've had practice getting used to it." She casually stepped backward and wove some signs before clapping her hands together. "Here, have some of my clan's Bloodline Selection! Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!" The pyramid appeared in her hands and shot forward. For an instant, it flickered. Since in exchange for this powerful Bloodline Selection, the Minagami are forever cursed with abysmal chakra reserves. Firing off one or two of this Bloodline Selection without dying is a miracle among the Minagami. In Yuzuha's case, she has the power of her Phoenix Sage Mode on her side that heavily bolsters her low chakra reserves and she also has her phoenix summon who fuses with her daily and shares her chakra with her. Thanks a bunch for helping again, Yuzu, she thought. It's no biggie, Yuzu-chii! she replied. Fusing with you like this is like holding your hand. I like the feeling. Well, keep holding on. Because if you let go, I would die, Yuzuha shrugged. Her phoenix channeled more of her chakra into her in reply and the pyramid stabilized before it exploded in size as she willed it to expand forwards. Umarekawari had read her completely. The pyramid completely surrounded him and served its purpose. However, he had enlisted the use of a shadow clone. "Nice. You have a lot of different bloodline techniques." He was now behind her and used... It seemed impossible, as no surviving users of this technique were left. But there was no mistake. The boy activated Chidori and held it barely two inches away from the girl's throat. "I wouldn't move." He said calmly as sparks danced from his hand. “That is laughably inadequate. Are you even trying?” Yuzuha sighed. “Phoenix Release: Omnipotent Expansion Technique.” Silver flames exploded from her body and expanded outwards in waves. "I'm inadequate?" Umarekawari chuckled as he watched his clone disappear into smoke when the flames touched it. From the safety of the tree, he was standing in. It was near Yuzuha, yet far enough to be out of her technique's range. "You can't even tell where I really am despite you being in Sage Mode." He drew a kunai and stabbed his right forearm, allowing the blood to fall freely onto the ground. Those blood increasing pills will help. He thought as he began to feel a little lightheaded. "Please, now you're underestimating me," she sighed. "I'm already here." She had teleported directly behind him and extended her hand, encased in poisonous silver flames. "You're done." "Nah, you're underestimating me." He warped to another tree, and more blood leaked from his arm. Several puddles had now appeared along the ground. Umarekawari then swallowed another pill, this would allow his body to continue to produce blood. "Hoh, you're fast," she commended. "I assume that blood is part of some technique? Well, no matter. I'll boil your blood away anyways. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Opening her mouth, she expelled a vast amount of high-pressure wind, uprooting trees. She doubted this would do him in but she was betting on interrupting his technique casting. As the blood on the ground began to slosh around, it spread out on the grass. "Who said its part of a technique?" He warped again, up into the sky. With the sun to his back, he cast the Genjutsu: Sharingan. This will be interesting. He thought as he set his eyes on Yuzuha. Genjutsu? Please. I'm practically immune to anything weaker than Nasuka's Sharingan. She made the Seal of Confrontation and muttered, "Release." She then wove a shuriken in her hand. She tossed it in his direction. "Here, for a little extra. Phoenix Release: Great Fireball Technique!" The fireball combined with her shuriken and morphed into a small pyronado of silver heat. It slowly approached her adversary. Umarekawari smiled as he saw this. "Level two." He muttered as he flickered away again. Still in the air, but far enough away from her attack. "Shini." He said as he cast the Genjutsu. I'll have to release her soon after it lands... If it even lands. He said while looking at the girl's eyes. Tch, more genjutsu... The minute she muttered this, her mental psyche shattered, as it was invaded by one giant demonic Sharingan. "Huh, not bad. Still, Nasuka's genjutsu is stronger!" She clapped her hands together and focused chakra. Snap me out of it, Yuzu! She fell to the ground but landed on her feet though she went down on one knee. "Phew. I haven't encountered genjutsu this powerful since Nasuka's Demonic Illusion: Barrier of Moonlit Night... Applause from me. You have excellent skills." "It's not done... That was a mild version." Umarekawari's gaze fell over the area, he reflected the Genjutsu from his own blood. "It's basically all over the area... And I must warn you, this Genjutsu can be lethal." Thanks to Umarekawari allowing his blood to collect in puddles, it would be absurdly difficult for her to evade this. Now, the Genjutsu's power was magnified. Its range was also expanded. She's really good. He thought to himself as he once again met the girl's eyes. Huh... I just realized that he's shirtless... He looks quite fine... I'll take him for myself... Yuzuha closed her eyes and dashed forward. Using her other senses, she made a clean tap on his nose and brought her lips to his. I can still taste the ramen on his lips... What a messy eater. Umarekawari fell backward with the girl on top of him. As she fell into his lap, the boy's face became flustered. What the... Hell? "Hehe, did I surprise you?" she giggled. She ran her tongue across his neck. "Hmm... Fresh sweat." Umarekawari was now completely confused. She seemed so calm... And composed... And-'' But his thought was cut short when he realized that her breasts were barely an inch or so in front of his face. "Um..." Umarekawari's face was now burning up. "Wha-" But he couldn't force the words out. "B-before you say anything, you need to hear me out... I-I've had a crush on you since the Academy... So, um... I hope I'm good enough for you..." She sat up on him, her phoenix transformation still active. She made a move to cross her arms but with only her left. She had purposely done this so that she could slightly push up her cleavage, hoping that she could win him over with her charms. "You don't have to try and seduce me," Umarekawari said. "I like you just the way you are." He placed his right hand on her head. "But since you're here..." He took his hand off of her head and grabbed her left breast. ''Wow... He thought. They're pretty big. "H-hey..." she muttered. "Not here. Definitely not here!" She quickly got off of him and turned around, covering her chest and blushing hotly. "A-anyway, see you later!" She dashed away, in the direction of home. I-I did it... I managed to do it... Yes! I ''knew you could do it, Yuzu-chii! He's as good as yours now! Although, there seems to be someone else currently in his heart...'' Oh, I'm okay with that. As long as I am his main... Umarekawari sighed. I wasn't even done... He looked up into the sky. Hmm... Maybe I don't need Kameko after all. He got up off of the ground and strolled over to where his shirt was. Slipping it over his body, he returned to his training spot. Once again, he resumed pounding away at the tree. Yuzuha's mind as in constant turmoil, considering that she had just confessed to her crush. From his reaction, it seems that he will accept her. Yuzuha quickly rushed home, hoping to see him again the next day.